Demon's Kitten
by LoulaBell-and-Sammy
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive is in love... with someone he shouldn't.
1. Chapter 1

Black Butler Fan-fiction

Ciel Phantomhive x Sebastian Michaelis

1

Sebastian strolled confidently into his master's work room, tray piled high with cake at Ciel's request. He set the sweet down on his desk, which was already overflowing with stacked paperwork-many papers incomplete. Ciel looked up from the neglected work at his butler, a look of complete despair drawn across his handsome features. The teen's face lit up at the sight of the snack in front of him and reached eagerly for the silver fork. Sebastian looked on, a small smirk tugging at the corner of the demon's lips,

"Will that be all, young master?" He asked smoothly, gloved hands clasped behind his back. He glanced around while Ciel ate, ignoring Sebastian's enquiry. The room itself was spotless, courtesy of Sebastian, but the boy's desk was a mess of ink stains, crumpled papers and crumbs. Sebastian ground his teeth together, "Anything at all?" He asked again, finally capturing Ciel's attention and looking into the boy's one eye he didn't cover up. It was a beautiful shade of blue, Sebastian noticed, surprising himself at the thought. He simply wished his master wouldn't cover his more interesting eye so often. It was such a waste of beauty.

"Sebastian," Ciel began, raising his eyebrows at the cluttered desk, "clear this for me." Ciel sucked in a breath through gritted teeth, averting his eyes from the demon. He felt his butler's gaze on him and could not help raising his own eyes to meet Sebastian's. He regretted this as soon as he caught sight of Sebastian's eyes, the deep red colour reminding him of the few sunsets he'd seen. He covered his lips with a small hand and pushed the food he'd been eating away. Disgusted at himself for thinking thoughts even remotely related to Sebastian that did not regard him as Ciel's butler, he had lost his appetite.

And what was left of his dwindling concentration.

Sebastian shifted his gaze from Ciel's and set about cleaning and organising the young master's desk. It was only a matter of moments before he had finished and he stepped back, inspecting his pristine white gloves. He raised his eyebrows at the boy, smiling at his bemused expression. Catching sight of the neglected cake, worry turned his stomach uneasily.

"Are you quite alright, master?" Sebastian moved closer, his expression shifting to betray his concern. Ciel looked up from his hands but refused to look his butler in the eye when he spoke,

"Too much work," he supposed he could ease into the lies if he started truthfully, "I'm not feeling well…" he cut off to look up at Sebastian with wide, innocent eyes, "could you finish the work for me?" Only one lie, Ciel smiled inwardly at the small accomplishment.

It was true that he was over-worked, though he felt fine aside from Sebastian's gaze sending shivers down his spine, "Don't look so concerned," he snapped at the elder's frown, "I doubt demons feel emotion at all, especially toward humans. I am no different. No need to act like it matters. I simply want you to take me to my room and help me settle and rest." He shook, clenching his hands to hide the worst of it. He couldn't tell Sebastian what he really felt, for Ciel was convinced his feelings for Sebastian were wrong. He let out a shaky breath but let himself admit, albeit in his own mind, that what he felt for Sebastian was more than normal.

"Is that an order?" Sebastian raised one eyebrow and suppressed his concern. Ciel only nodded and placed his head in his hands, looking for all the world as though he was going to cry. It was out of character for the boy and Sebastian could not help his questions, "young master, I feel there is something you are not telling me."

Ciel glared at him.

"Just do as I said, okay Sebastian?" he stood and shook his head, the words he wanted to say falling away.

Sebastian helped Ciel to his room and sat him on the bed, collecting his sleeping clothes from the closet. When he turned back, Ciel was looking up at him like a dejected puppy. Shame Sebastian had never liked dogs.

"Master?" He said, laying the clothes down. Ciel slumped to the floor, shaking. Ripping his eye patch off, he looked up at his butler,

"This is your fault," he accused, "It's all your fault. I shouldn't feel…like…this." Ciel shook his head, his almost blue hair falling in front of the eye he usually kept covered.

Sebastian furrowed his brow and cleared his throat, unsure of how to respond. He decided to start with a nice, easy question,

"Pardon?" He simply couldn't bring himself to say 'what'.

"It's all your fault," Ciel repeated between sobs. His eyes were puffy and his skin stained with the paths of dying tears, though Sebastian couldn't deny that he was still perfect. And very, very fragile despite everything Sebastian thought he knew. The boy had watched multiple deaths, dealt with the worst kind of things without so much as a grimace. To see his master so upset caused him a great deal of unexpected pain,

"If I may ask," Sebastian tore himself from his train of thought, however appealing, "what I am being accused of?"

Ciel sniffled, gulping before looking up at the butler still standing before him. He instructed Sebastian to sit down.

"Well," he began, not sure of what to say or how to say it, "no. Can't do it." He lowered his head and curled into a ball, leaning against the wall. He thought for a moment, only of Sebastian, before he stood. Sebastian grippe the arms of the chair, staring in awe at the boy. So beautiful, he considered the fact before deciding there was really only one thing for it. He stood, appearing confident as the crossed the space between the two effortlessly. He placed a long finger under Ciel's chin and tilted his face upward.

"Tell me what troubles you," he requested, his voice a low purr, "and perhaps I can remedy the problem."

Ciel stared in awe, all too aware of Sebastian's touch. He knew he should pull away and scold Sebastian for being so forward but his feet refused to move. He didn't want them to.

"There are no words that would that would not make me more of a complete fool." His words were strong but his voice was far from it.

"Do you need to speak?" the demon smiled softly, cupping Ciel's face in his hands and stroking his cheek, "because I think you'll find that your lips work in other ways too."

The distance between them closed and Ciel barely suppressed a gasp as Sebatian's lips glided softly over his. Too shy to kiss him back, Ciel stood frozen for a moment before realising what had happened. He pushed Sebastian back and looked at the ground, breathing raggedly.

"I can't," he whispered, "what about Elizabeth? I have a reputation to uphold. And you had no right to…kiss me." He trailed off, taking a deep breath. Sebastian filled the silence,

"I would tell you I was sorry, master," the way Sebastian spoke the last word made Ciel's cheeks flame, "but in all honesty, I am not. You cannot tell me that you truly love Elizabeth."

Ciel couldn't help but agree, he did not love Elizabeth. But he was too afraid to say who he truly loved for it was wrong for a man to love another man. He was not sure how he knew this, only that it had to be right.

Hadn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

2 (kissing!)

"What would people say? Actually, no, I'm not sure I care." Ciel Phantomhive bit his bottom lip, which only made Sebastian want to kiss him more. Instead of doing so, he turned away and spoke.

"Young master, if you wish to believe that this is wrong I will not contradict you but this once. Us, this, would be no more wrong than you and Elizabeth. Tell me, please, what you wished to say earlier." His voice was silky smooth as he turned back to find Ciel perching on the edge of the bed. Sebastian smiled at the boy, _simply adorable. _

"Um…you pretty much guessed it," the trace of tears was evident in his voice, "Sebastian forgive me for this."

He wrapped his arms around the butler's neck and brought his mouth down on his own. Sebastian smiled against Ciel's lips, letting his eyes close as he deepened their kiss. Ciel brought him closer, needing him to be as close as possible, desire burning in his veins. He opened his mouth slightly, tilting his head. Sebastian slid his between Ciel's lips tentatively, sitting down next to him without breaking away. Ciel, taken aback, shivered but invited Sebastian in, pressing even closer to the demon.

His self control had long gone. And, Ciel acknowledged unwillingly, the kiss had been going on too long. So much needed to be said. He broke away, lips tingling with the taste of Sebastian. Defeated, he laid his head on the demon's shoulder, trembling yet again. It seemed to him that there was no air in the room.

Sebastian smiled to himself. Sure, what he'd done was reckless. But he was a demon and recklessness was a given. He pitied the boy whose hair graced his shoulder then, wrapping his arms around Ciel's body. Almost without realising, Sebastian pulled the boy onto his lap.

"You're forgiven." Sebastian grinned.

Ciel wiped away a frustrating tear and nestled against Sebastian's chest. He found that he fit perfectly, a small haven. All thoughts of it being wrong were lost. "Sebastian?" He asked. The demon kissed the top of Ciel's head affectionately.

"Yes, young master?"

"That's not my name," Ciel looked up at Sebastian, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Ciel." Sebastian liked the way the young master's name felt on his tongue, "what is it, Ciel?"

"How long until tea?" He asked innocently, shifting from the elder's lap to stand. Sebastian looked ever so slightly dejected by this, though hid it quickly. Ciel didn't miss it but chose to ignore the fact.

"Half an hour, young…" he cut himself off, smirking, "Ciel." Ciel tugged Sebastian to his feet.

"Then you'd better go help Mey-Rin. I am not eating burnt meat that may as well be fed to Pluto."

_God, _Sebastian thought, the boy even made him start to like the damned dog better. This, he decided, was getting out of hand. Ciel smiled tightly, looking up at the man he'd just kissed. The memory from only moments ago made him smile wider and he reached up to brush their lips together slowly. Sebastian grinned and started towards the door.

"I'll call you through when it's finished," he said curtly, sending a small smile over his shoulder at Ciel before leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

3 (more kissing yay)

Ciel collapsed onto the mattress after the demon left. He ran a finger over his tingling lips, burying his face in his hands. He couldn't hide the grin crinkling the corner of his eyes, though there was nobody there to see.

Three knocks at the door.

Ciel grabbed his eye patch and tied it roughly, catching strands of dark hair in the knot.

"You may enter," he called out, wincing at the slight but noticeable shake in his voice. Sebastian closed the door behind him and smiled seductively at the boy trying to untangle his hair. "Sebastian," Ciel looked up, surprised, "help me?"

"My pleasure," he purred, slipping the patch from his head, "you know, I wish you didn't wear this all the time." Ciel looked at his butler, eyes shining, making small _hmm_ noise in response. He shrugged, twirling a strand of dark blue hair around his index finger. Sebastian laughed, crossing the room in two long strides and sitting next to Ciel. He put one arm around the boy's shoulder and Ciel leant into him, reaching for Sebastian's hand. He twined their fingers together and held tight, staring at the joined hands as if they could shatter at any given moment. Sebastian smiled, "what do you find so hard to believe, Ciel? You look as though you're in shock." He tilted Ciel's head to look into his eyes. Ciel shrugged, a blush staining his cheeks red.

"Why are you here anyway?" He asked, eyebrows raised, "aren't you supposed to be salvaging dinner and scolding the servants?"

"Turns out that Mey-Rin decided she didn't need my help," Sebastian smirked, "although she was wrong. Don't worry, you shan't be poisoned." Ciel smiled and rested his head on the other's chest.

"I can think of worse things," Ciel mumbled, more to himself than his butler, "than being poisoned." The comment took Sebastian aback and the demon furrowed his brow at Ciel.

"Do enlighten me," Sebastian said without thinking, his grip on the boy's shoulder relaxing. In response to his action, Ciel pulled away and picked at a loose thread. He refused to meet Sebastian's gaze.

"Forgetting this," the boy gestured between the two, "because even if it wasn't real or you were only pretending, I don't want to forget." Sebastian wore his shock like a mask, more than surprised at the boy's change of attitude. He was nothing like Sebastian had thought. His words dug holes in his skin and shot an ache through Sebastian's body. He hurt for his master and it scared him. The demon composed himself long enough to lower his lips to Ciel's ear, brushing his skin when he whispered,

"If this is pretend, or a dream, then it won't be ending any time soon." Without another words, he pressed his lips to Ciel's. Ciel wrapped his arms around the demon and pulled himself closer. In response, Sebastian opened his mouth and brushed his tongue against the counterpart's lips. Ciel moaned softly, opening his own mouth. Sebastian smiled into the kiss, pulling Ciel as close as he dared. Ciel shifted to Sebastian's lap, wrapping his arms tighter around the demon. And then reason found him (goddamn reason).

Ciel broke the kiss and buried his face once again in Sebastian's chest. Sebastian, ever so slightly confused, stroked the boy's hair.

"Ciel?" He whispered, voice muffled by Ciel's hair as he placed a gentle kiss on the top of his head, "what's wrong?" Ciel moved his gaze to look up at his butler, shaking his head desperately.

"I can't," he said breathlessly, "I can't."

In front of them, the door creaked open, revealing Tanaka standing shocked in the doorway. For a few seconds neither Tanaka, Ciel or Sebastian moved a muscle. After a moment of awkward silence in which Ciel was still tucked in Sebastian's lap and the demon's arms were still wrapped around the boy, it was Ciel who moved first, struggling from the arms around him and standing. He flushed scarlet and straightened out his suit before realising the eye patch was discarded on the floor of the bedroom. He grabbed it, tying it quickly and making the original mistake of catching his hair in the knot. He let out a small cry of pain, trying to find some words in his suddenly empty head.

"Tanaka," he began, not sure of where he was going with the sentence, "wh…don't you know you're supposed to knock!" His shout was half hearted though it seemed to convince the old man. Tanaka slunk back through the door, closing it behind him. Seconds later, he knocked. "Enter," Ciel instructed. Tanaka once again stood in the doorway.

"I am terribly sorry." He, Ciel found, was on the verge of blushing. The thought made him laugh, however much he tried to hide it. Sebastian glared at the boy before turning towards the man.

"What is it you want?" he asked, anger resonating through his voice. Ciel slunk back from the demon, feeling that somehow Sebastian's anger was directed at him. Tanaka's eyes widened.

"Mey-Rin," he said, "is requesting Sebastian's help."

Sebastian groaned, standing from the bed he sat. Without a single word, he strode from the room, dragging a very confused Tanaka in his wake.

Ciel blinked to clear angry tears and slumped into the arm chair where Sebastian had sat previously. With a sigh of frustration, he leant his head back and closed his eyes. He wouldn't let himself think of what the elderly man had or hadn't seen, he wouldn't even let his thoughts turn to what he'd done. Ciel tried to misdirect his mind but the thought of Sebastian was persistent.

With the latter thought relaxing him, Ciel slept.


	4. Chapter 4

It was only to Sebastian's voice that the boy awoke, curled in the chair, still wearing his suit. Sebastian looked down at the young master, trying and failing not to smile.

"What are you grinning for?" Ciel snapped, stretching.

"The way you look when you sleep," Sebastian commented in his usual collected tone, "it's quite simply adorable." Ciel blushed at this but answered firmly, reasoning with himself as he said,

"You have no right to say that," the words tasted like poison on his tongue, "or, for that matter, even think it." Taken aback by the boy's tone, laced with anger, the demon hid his hurt, instead raising his eyebrows and smirking.

"As you wish," the smirk never left his as he added, "young master." The last two words felt like an insult to Ciel and he knew fair well that Sebastian had meant them to be. The teen tried desperately not to let it faze him. His attempts were futile.

"What did you wake me for?" He asked, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth. The speech he planned in his head burned his skull at the very thought.

"Only to tell you that your dinner was prepared." Sebastian's voice was strained, his words clipped.

"Sebastian," Ciel took a deep breath that hitched in his throat, "about earlier…I c…"

"You can't," Sebastian nodded a little too fast, "It seems to have become you motto." With that, Sebastian turned on his heel and strode from the room, leaving Ciel with a million words on the tip of his tongue. Only half of what he had planned to say had been true anyway, he reasoned, and the demon would probably have been able to tell. Trying to even his breathing, the boy straightened out his clothes and started for the door.

At dinner, Ciel had found his appetite gone with his sanity. He ate little and snapped constantly at Mey-Rin and Finny when they tried to help him or tell him to eat. Sebastian stood back and just watched, not letting whatever emotions racked him show on his face. He refused to look at the angry child even once, finding himself referring to Ciel as a child more and more often, for he was like a young boy having a temper tantrum.

_I can't. _Ciel's words replayed insistently in the demon's head, _no, _he thought back to Ciel, _you __**won't.**_

Even after Ciel left to attempt more work, Sebastian hung back, letting the others clear the uneaten food. He knew it wouldn't be long before the boy would need his help with one thing or another but found that he was beyond caring. He didn't feel anything, he wouldn't let himself. He was numb.

Ciel stared, uncomprehending, at the papers before him, his pen having not once touched the paper since he returned to the study. The words blurred in and out of focus-some request begging him to solve yet another mystery. Ugh. He couldn't find the energy in his small body to keep up with people's (the Queen's) demands. Perhaps the problem was that often, he didn't care. Either way, there was no chance that the work would be finished in what was left of the day. Sighing, the boy resigned himself to watching lift listlessly drift by out of his window. His daydream was rudely interrupted by a second voice.

"Master, would you require assistance with anything?" Sebastian leant against the closed door, looking at Ciel intently.

"Oh, Sebastian," Ciel looked up, surprised, "um…actually I was hoping to discuss something with you?" His voice went up at the end of the sentence but Sebastian knew all too well it wasn't a question. Ciel would talk to him whether he liked it or not.

"Of course."

"What happened earlier can never…will never happen again, understood? Despite your assurances, it isn't respectable for it to continue." Ciel could barely look the other in the eye when he spoke.

"If I may object…" Sebastian almost growled his words before Ciel cut him off.

"You may not, since you asked." Ciel swallowed the lump forming in his throat. He struggled to keep his composure, the emotions he felt new and terrifying. He didn't want Sebastian to leave. "Now," he glanced at the time, "I am unexpectedly tired."

Sebastian only nodded and followed the boy to his bedroom, picking up the pyjamas from the bed where he'd put them earlier and handing them to Ciel. When the boy had changed, Sebastian turned to leave. Ciel's voice stopped halfway to the door.

"Stay with me." His voice was small and timid, uncharacteristic for Ciel. For what would hardly be the first time that day, Sebastian found himself surprised.

"As you wish." Sebastian resigned himself to the chair, sitting a little awkwardly on the edge. Ciel didn't move his gaze from the butler's as he slipped the patch from his eye. He settled under the duvet, trying to close his eyes and sleep. No such luck. "Can't sleep?" Sebastian's voice was soft, comforting even.

"Something like that…" Ciel answered, wanting so desperately to sleep and escape how he felt.

"Are you feeling alright?" The demon's question earned a glare from Ciel, "sorry."

"You needn't have asked. You undoubtedly know the answer already Sebastian…" the boy's stomach turned when he thought of what he'd said to the butler earlier. He decided it was best to just not think. It was working well until Sebastian spoke.

"I'm sorry for what happened," the demon offered.

"No, you're not," Ciel pointed out in return. Sebastian laughed slowly, agreeing.

"It simply felt like the human thing to say."

"You're not human." Ciel sat now, forgetting how tired he was in favour of arguing with his butler.

"Just trying it out," Sebastian crossed one leg over the other, "I'll admit I'm far from apologetic although I am sorry you still feel it's wrong." The truth, surprisingly, was easy to say.

"I have resigned myself to not feeling at all," Ciel stated, "it is, in fact, much easier."

"But," Sebastian stood, crossing to stand before Ciel," extremely boring." To this, the boy only shrugged. "Not to mention lonely," Sebastian added as a last resort.

"I'm used to lonely," was the reply.

"You don't have to be." Sebastian lowered his head to face Ciel, "I could solve that problem."

As an answer, Ciel only lay down and rolled over away from the other,

"Goodnight, Sebastian."

"Goodnight, my kitten," Sebastian whispered from the doorway, leaving before Ciel could respond.

After that, there was no chance Ciel could sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Ciel awoke the next morning, head pounding and yawning from little sleep. Fatigue racked his small body and he stood, slumping to the floor with his head in his hands trying to push the insistent thoughts of Sebastian's lips against his own from his barely conscious mind. The memory was, to Ciel's disgust, oddly welcome. No matter how hard he tried, the thoughts weren't going anywhere.

"Young master?" Sebastian's voice filled the room. Ciel looked up sharply.

"Sebastian!" he practically shouted, "I…"Sebastian closed the door behind him, sighing.

"Yes?" Ciel took a deep breath before replying,

"I feel I owe you an apology," he looked at the ground, purposefully avoiding the demon's gaze, "for everything I said yesterday. I, I know I was wrong for leading you on and then saying what I did but…" he trailed off, at a loss for what to say next.

"Excuse me for what I am about to say," Sebastian said, calm and calculated, "but you, Ciel Phatomhive," the way his name sounded this time made Ciel's stomach twist in fear, "are nothing more than a confused thirteen year old human boy. I thought you could figure out the fact that you are clearly not in love with that petty excuse for a girl by the name of Elizabeth even before you kissed me."

Ciel stood, finding his eye patch and covering the eye binding him to the demon from the world. "**You **kissed me," he pointed out sharply, and I…"

"That's hardly the point," Sebastian took clothes from the cupboard, thinking that Ciel might as well be hiding amongst the jackets in the closet (ha ha). A smirk twisted his mouth up at the corners. "Now, Alois Trancy requested you attendance at one of his infamous balls. Do you plan on accepting?"

Ciel, momentarily bewildered by the change of subject, fumbled with his words,

"Alois Trancy?" He asked.

"The boy barely you elder who insists on wearing those heinous shorts and socks," Sebastian explained, searching for Ciel's fancier dress suit. Ciel's face contorted into a frown that reached even to his eyes.

"Well, as it happens, I quite like the way Alois dressed," Ciel said stubbornly, glaring at his butler. Sebastian only laughed and raised a single eyebrow.

"Oh, is that so?" He answered, helping Ciel to dress with a slight smile, "as I said, a very confused boy." Sebastian muttered the last sentence under his breath, tying Ciel's tie for him. Ciel ignored the snide comment and started towards the door, hungry for breakfast.


	6. Chapter 6

The boy and his butler pulled up to Alois Trancy's mansion, unimpressed by its grandeur after going to the parties Alois was forever hosting. Ciel clambered from the carriage, finding the ballroom with unnerving ease. The room was lit with an extremely pretentious disco ball that hung in the centre of the ceiling, casting dancing shadows on the walls. The room was packed side to side with dancing figures tin their best clothes, girls in beautiful custom made ball gowns, men in costly suits twirling ladies to the music. Ciel barely made it through the door before the sound of Alois's high pitched voice clattered like a discordant orchestra in his ears.

"Ciel!" Alois appeared in the boy's limited line of sight in thigh-high black socks and 'booty shorts'. Ciel sighed.

"Alois Trancy," he said, voice dripping with sarcasm when he added, "such a pleasure."

"Indeed it is, my dear Cielly," he wrapped his arm around 'Cielly's' shoulders, crushing him against his own body, a grin lighting his face, "dance with me!" With that, Alois grabbed Ciel's hand and dragged him to the centre of the dance floor. "I have something I desperately need to discuss with you, Cielly," he smirked suggestively, twirling the other boy as they danced, "I'm afraid it simply cannot wait." Ciel cried out as Alois forced him ahead through the thick crowd of dancers.

"Alois!" Ciel shouted futilely over the pounding music, "stop!" Alois, hearing but ignoring the boy's demand only shoved him harder, until they were out of the ballroom and in a connecting hall. There, Alois finally stopped, pressing Ciel against a wall with his own body.

_Sebastian, _Ciel thought angrily, _where in hell's name are you?_

His train of thought was derailed by Alois closing distance between the two and crushing his lips to Ciel's. All thoughts disappeared from Ciel's head and his mouth responded without his mind's consent. Alois smiled, kissing the other by harder, putting his hands on either side of Ciel's head, leaning into him. Ciel wrapped his arms around Alois's waist, pulling him close and deepening the kiss. The thoughts spinning in his head were solely of Alois, bar a single one of Sebastian which he tried to obliterate.

_Maybe he'll care now, _he thought, _maybe now I can make him feel something…even if it is jealousy._ He was ashamed of the thought and, trying to clear his mind again, he slid his tongue across Alois's lips, asking for entrance. The other complied, opening his mouth and responding.

When Sebastian entered the hall, the two other boys were tongue tied with their arms around each other, lost in the kiss. The demon cleared his throat pointedly, glaring at Ciel when he broke apart from Alois. In return, the boy just smiled, a little cruelly, over at the demon, one hand still resting absently on Alois's waist.

"So sorry to have interrupted, master," Sebastian said, not sounding the least bit sorry at all, "I shall leave you to it." As he turned to leave, Alois wrapped his arms back around Ciel and called out distractedly,

"Claude's in the kitchen if you wan…" he was cut off by Ciel placing a pale finger on his lips before switching to silencing Alois with his mouth instead, "Where were we?" Alois mumbled, grinning against Ciel's lips.

Disgusted, Sebastian turned back to the ballroom, intent on finding the kitchen and, therefore, Claude. He twisted and shoved through dancing couples, some lost in the same pastime as his master and the boy hardly dressed for a ball. He suffocated the jealousy turning his stomach with cruel intent.

It took him longer than he planned to navigate through to the kitchen and longer to locate Claude. When he did, Sebastian found the man leaning on a wall, observing the others working around him. He raised his eyebrows at the other demon as a greeting before returning his gaze to the kitchen.

"Claude," Sebastian caught his attention, smirking, "I am in need of your assistance." Claude's only response was a small nod, signalling the other to continue, "I suppose one might call it revenge."

As Sebastian worked through his plan, Claude listened, looking as bored as ever. He nodded occasionally but didn't seem to take kindly to his role. This, Sebastian took as offence.

"When do you expect me to participate?" Claude finally spoke, looking Sebastian over.

"At any time my master may see what happens," the demon answered, looking around. Claude nodded, shrugging.

"I was getting bored here anyway."


	7. Chapter 7

Sebastian propped himself against one wall, Claude on the other. The two exchanged little conversation but the silence was not an uncomfortable one. Sebastian counted Ciel's steps as the boy neared where the two stood. When he arrived in Sebastian's line of sight, the demon enforced the vital piece of the plan. The bit that greatly included Claude. Which, incidentally, Sebastian neglected to tell the other butler about.

He cupped Claude's face with gloved hands and kissed him. Claude, momentarily confused, froze for a second before kissing back, arms around the other. Ciel, horrified, covered his mouth with a hand and closed his eyes against the sight burning holes in his eyelids. He fought tears as he ran away, a lump forming in his throat tasting of betrayal.

"Fine," he muttered under his breath, "if that's how you want to play."

He left Sebastian and Claude, still kissing, in his wake as he raced through the halls in search of the other boy. He found Alois back in the ballroom, dancing with a crowd of others who hung onto his every word. Ciel pushed through the seemingly endless throng of people, desperately trying to reach Alois who stood in the centre. Alois turned to stare at the boy, attempting not to smile. He grinned when Ciel grasped his hand, intertwining their fingers and not caring who saw or about the disapproving stares trailing the two from the room. Ciel tightened his grip on Alois's hand, looking over at him with sadness evident in his one eye. Seeing this, Alois put a hand around Ciel's waist, smiling down at the younger boy comfortingly. Ciel pulled Alois into a free room, which turned out to be a plush front room with expensive furnishing and luxurious seats.

Alois sat, pulling Ciel down with him so the boy sat on his lap. Ciel smiled tightly at Alois, resting his head on the boy's shoulder. He looked up at the blond with sadness written like words on his (adorable) handsome features. Alois placed a slow kiss on Ciel's lips, arms holding Ciel against him. Ciel deepened the kiss, leaning into the other boy, a hand on his hip though he wasn't quite sure how it got there. The kiss comforted him, strangely, and it felt as though nothing could touch him. But he felt little for the boy who, he admitted, was very good at comforting him, not to mention kissing.

But Alois wasn't Sebastian.

Guilt settled heavily in Ciel's stomach and twisted his heart painfully. This surprised him, he hadn't expected to feel so strongly and over his goddamn butler. He pulled away from Alois.

"Cielly?"Alois looked at the bluenette (that is now a word), "honey, why are you crying?"

"I'm not…" Ciel said indignantly, putting a finger to his cheek. He was surprised to find fat tears paving their way down his skin. He only sighed and shook his head. Alois held him closer, kissing tears from Ciel's face. Ciel closed his eyes and buried his had in Alois's chest, like he'd done with Sebastian not so long ago. In another attempt to shove Sebastian from his mind he raised his head, pressing his lips to the blonde's.

"Alois?" He whispered against the other boy's mouth, "can I stay here tonight?"

Alois grinned, closing his eyes and flicking his tongue against Ciel's lips as he spoke, one hand tangled in Ciel's soft hair.

"Absolutely."


	8. Chapter 8

Claude fell back onto the bed with Sebastian , having not broken the kiss once. His hands were on Sebastian's bare chest and the other demon worked on removing Claude's shirt. Both had abandoned their duties and masters in favour of passing time in a more entertaining manor. Neither felt love of remorse for the counterpart although Sebastian blocked unwanted thoughts of his master with the feeling of Claude's soft lips against his own. He found himself wondering where Ciel was and if his plan worked.

To distract himself, Sebastian sat up, lip locked with Claude and….(trying to keep this T rated, you know what happens next right?) ANYWAY


	9. Chapter 9

When Ciel woke the following morning, he lay atop the sheets of Alois's bed, using the blonde's chest as a pillow. He and Alois had slept fully clothed and as he stood, he attempted to straighten the creases from the suit. Adjusting his eye patch, Ciel turned to find Alois sitting upright.

"Leaving so soon, Cielly?" He smirked, biting his bottom lip, "we did sleep together after all."

"All we did was sleep," Ciel pointed out, "and kiss."

"A lot."

Ciel shook his head, resolving to tell Alois the truth, unable to stomach the guilt much longer.

"Alois?" He stood by the door, ready to leave as soon as he'd spoken, "last night…it didn't mean anything." A frown distorted the blonde's features and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You want me to forget?" Ciel rolled his eyes when Alois started to pout, sticking his bottom lip out like a child.

"And forgive," Ciel added uncomfortably, opening the door, "I'm sorry Alois." As he started to leave the other boy called out after him,

"There's someone else, isn't there?" When the teen nodded, Alois added, "who?" He couldn't help the pang of jealousy that shot through him but refused to let his anger show. No matter how mean he was, he couldn't hurt the boy he loved. Even if his heart was inexplicably shattered. He watched helplessly as Ciel shook his head, messing up his hair, and left, the door creaking closed behind him. Only then did Alois Trancy allow himself the luxury of tears

Ciel found his feet carrying him in search of his butler without his head's permission. He found Sebastian outside by the carriage, looking as he always did. Ciel felt his stomach drop and his heart pounded like a stallion against his ribs. Anger blurred his vision and made his hands shake until he was no longer able to stand still and he rushed forward, shouting profanities as he went.

"What were you thinking?" He yelled, shoving Sebastian uselessly backwards, "How could you?"

"Master, I am afraid I have no idea what you're shouting about," the demon grabbed Ciel's wrist to stop him lashing out, "enlighten me, if you will?"

"With Trancy's butler," Ciel practically growled, "you know perfectly well what I'm talking about. Don't lie to me!" They were in the carriage by then but Ciel refused to calm down.

"It's true that I promised never to lie to you," Sebastian thought aloud, "though technically I'm not lying."

"You are lying by omission," Ciel said, furious, "I know as well as you do what happened between you and Claude. I heard you!" Sebastian couldn't stop his laughter.

"Yes, well," he smiled, "it's hardy as though you forbade me from doing so."  
"You should have known not to go around and f*ck everybody you can get your hands on," Ciel stared Sebastian down as he spoke, "I can't believe this!"

"What if I can get my hands on you?" Sebastian smirked, placing a hand atop of Ciel's. The boy's one eye grew darker with rage and he tore his hand from his butler's. Despite the blush colouring his cheeks a bright scarlet, Ciel found the anger to shout at the demon.

"You idiot!" Even as he said the words he felt his anger drain from him, "Can't you tell that I don't want you to be with anyone else? I hate Claude for getting you, I hate myself for letting him but I hate you for going off with anyone and not caring what I thought or wanted. I can't do that, Sebastian, I can't stand back and let it happen."

"There you go again. You can't do this or that," as Sebastian spoke he walked with Ciel to the manor, abandoning the carriage in his wake, "it's not that you can't Ciel. It's that you won't." Not once did the butler raise his voice but this only riled the boy more.

"I don't think you understand…" Ciel attempted a sentence before Sebastian interrupted with,

"No, master, it is you who is too caught up in his own problems to understand. I saw you with Alois Trancy and you made it quite clear that you had every intention of me stumbling upon it, what being out in the open and all. Master, I'm afraid I got unseemly jealous and I simply couldn't stand the fact you didn't seem to mind. We are eerily similar in that aspect.

"You see, young master, while I am one hell of a butler, I am never truly satisfied nor happy. But with you, what happened between us…I suppose I'm trying to say that in that moment I found happiness." (awwwwww) Ciel felt his eyes water and every inch of his body hurt as though Sebastian had slapped him.

"Bu-but…" the boy stammered, hands clammy, "what about Claude?"

"What about Alois?"

"You know I feel nothing for that blond transvestite!" Ciel yelled, pounding small fists against the demon's chest. Sebastian caught the boy's hands and shook his head.

"Precisely. And that is how I feel about his butler. Aside of course from the blond part." Ciel furrowed his brow at this, anger brewing inside him with every word that both of them spoke.

"But you….you," he shook his head, unable to form the words he needed, "how can you…make _love _to him without _loving _him?" (ciel is now innocent)

"Young master," Sebastian said, irritated, "I assure you my actions were not out of love. The only love I feel is for you, Ciel Phantomhive."

Ciel reached up to loop his arms around the demon's neck and bring his lips down to his own, kissing him with new found passion fuelled by anger. Sebastian grabbed the boy by his waist and lifted him onto the desk behind him, so Ciel was almost level with himself. The boy let his butler do this and ran his fingers through Sebastian's dark hair, barely able to notice anything but his lips against his own.

So he didn't notice when the door creaked open and Tanaka walked in.

(goddamnit Tanaka)


	10. Chapter 10

It was Sebastian who broke the kiss, not that he wanted to, to address the old man.

"Tanaka," the butler said calmly, breathing a little harshly, "I trust you have a reason for interrupting us?" His hand was still on Ciel's.

"I simple wanted to ask how your trip was." Tanaka answered, seemingly unfazed at what he'd seen although it wouldn't be the first time.

"Don't ask." Ciel hopped down from the desk, stumbling over his own feet. Sebastian caught his master and pulled him to his side.

"I also trust, Tanaka, that we have your confidence?" Sebastian asked, staring at the man and absentmindedly tracing circles on the boy's skin with his index finger.

"You most certainly do," Tanaka bowed as a sign of respect and left as quickly as he'd come. Sebastian turned to Ciel.

"Don't you dare say you can't," he demanded, fingers laced with his.

"Only if you promise me I can," Ciel placed a hand on Sebastian's chest, looking through his lashes flirtatiously.

"And how would I promise that?"

"Say you love me," the teen smirked, knowing he'd get his way. The demon laughed slowly, a sound barely audible.

"I love you," he whispered, having trouble forming the words, "hell knows I don't want to love you, young master…"

"Do I have to tell you to call me Ciel?" the boy interrupted, pouting. Sebastian rolled his red eyes, placing a light kiss on the other's lips before continuing where he left off,

"My kitten," he corrected, smiling down at the other boy, "but I promised I'd never lie to you and so this is the truth, I love you." There was an awkwardness to his voice, Ciel thought, almost as if he was nervous or embarrassed. The thought amused Ciel and he took advantage of Sebastian's vulnerability.

"Kitten?" Sebastian laughed again, pulling the boy close so he was pressed against him,

"Mm-hmm," he smiled into Ciel's hair as he kissed the top of his head, "You're a demon's kitten."

"A pet?" Ciel bit his lip, stomach dropping, "so now I'm no more than your pet, to amuse you, rescue you from boredom?" The anger he was growing accustomed to took over his tongue when he spoke. The demon frowned.

"It's not boredom you saved me from," he said, untying Ciel's eye patch and staring into his eyes. Ciel looked down at the abandoned patch, pulling away from Sebastian and turning to face the wall.

"Oh?"

"You saved me from me," the butler's hand gripped Ciel's shoulder tightly, turning the boy to face him once again, "you rescue me a thousand times every day. I hate you a million times for rescuing me because I should not need rescuing."

Ciel pulled Sebastian to him so his barely brushed the other's when he spoke.

"Shut up," he whispered before kissing him, now leaning against the wall. Sebastian obliged, kissing back without uttering a word. Ciel broke the kiss, running a hand through his hair, "I hate you Sebastian Michaelis," he muttered, "you complicate my life so much." His voice was far more affectionate than his words.

"But you would not have a life to complicate if it weren't for me," Sebastian answered, "Ciel Phantomhive."

"Thought I told you to shut up," the boy said before kissing him again, leaning into his body as if he couldn't stand on his own. The demon kept Ciel steady with one hand on the small of the boy's back and one holding Ciel's hand, small in his own.


End file.
